Push Ups
by Lioness002
Summary: Seven months post the season two finale, Elena goes to visit Damon and finds him working out. A friendly challenge may turn into something more when Elena is willing to do anything to beat Damon. Fluffy Delena. Read and Review Please!


**New story everyone! I just got this idea one day and I had to put it down on writing. This is just a fluffy one-shot post finale. Since Stefan is gone Elena hangs out with Damon more and they become closer than ever. Now, everyone knows Damon has a perfect, amazing, spectacular, gorgeous body, so he has to do something to stay in shape. Yes everyone, Elena in the same room while Damon works-out. Hehe, hot! So anyways, I hope everyone enjoys and will please leave me a review on how it is. Thanks! -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

* * *

><p>"Damon!" I called pulling off my jacket and laying it on the table by the door as I entered the Boarding House.<p>

"Upstairs!" He called from somewhere deeper in the house. I smiled and put the rest of my things down and followed the loud music.

"Damon?" I asked in question as I poked my head into Stefan's room. "Why would he be in Stefan's room?" I wondered as I closed the door behind me. I was sure that his voice had come from here but actually looking in the room I couldn't see him. "Damon, are you in here?" I called walking inside the room and turning off the monster stereo. I looked around the room and it seemed silent but for some reason I had the feeling he was here. Suddenly there was a whistle from above me. I snapped my head up and my mouth opened in surprise as I stared at Damon hanging from the rafters like a bat. "What are you doing?" I asked as I walked directly beneath him.

"Right now I'm enjoying the view. Nice shirt." I looked at my shirt and immediately crossed my arms over my low-cut long sleeve shirt. Damon chuckled and jumped down from the rafters and landed right in front of me. "Hello." He smiled. I was about to make a smart remark but I lost it when I realized he was shirtless. I felt my heart skip a beat as I tilted my head to the side slightly and stared at Damon. "Like what you see?" He teased. I raised one finger and opened my mouth before I looked up at the ceiling and back at Damon.

"Why were you hanging from the rafters like a bat in Stefan's room?"

"I was getting in touch with my inner bat." I frowned and raised an eyebrow as I crossed my arms over my chest. Damon rolled his eyes and sighed. "Because I need somewhere to do crunches; get a sense of humor, Elena." Damon said with a wink.

"Crunches." I repeated. "You were working out?"

"I'm pretty sure you already noticed my shirtless state." He said waving his hand and motioning to his perfect body. I nodded mutely as he got onto the floor.

"Now what are you doing?" I questioned.

"Well," he stated sitting on the floor and propping himself up with his arms behind him, "I was going to do some push ups but now that you're here I don't think I will."

"Why?" I asked with a smile.

"Because it will drive you crazy." He said with a cocky wink. I rolled my eyes and snorted as I sat down on Stefan's bed so I could watch.

"Try me." I teased. Damon's eyes sparkled mischievously before he gave me his usual smirk.

"My pleasure." He purred.

Stefan had been gone for over seven months now and I was beginning to lose hope he would ever come back. Damon had been good to me, supportive, kind, and even sometimes responsible. He was my rock in these hard times of trying to save 'Saint Stefan'. But Stefan was no saint, not anymore. That was blatantly obvious these days, Klaus had corrupt Stefan and made him a murderous monster. About five months after Stefan was gone, Damon and I finally found him, which did not end up going to well. I saw nothing of the man I had fallen in love with, only darkness, anger, and evil. Stefan ended up almost killing me; it was thanks to Damon I survived. Stefan loved nothing but the blood he got the second his fangs pierced my skin, the thrill he got as he started to draw the life out of me. So Damon threatened Stefan and told him to never come back to Mystic Falls or ever try and make contact with me again. Looking back now, I see that really wasn't to smart of a move considering Klaus was less than ten feet away, but neither of them objected. Stefan let me go without as much as an eye bat, it had crushed me.

The whole event just brought Damon and me closer together. It would be a lie to say that our friendship was simple, because it wasn't. The night Damon and I thought he was going to die, feelings were exposed. It's an understatement to say I had felt guilty about the kiss, at the time I was still clinging to the idea that Stefan would come back and everything would go back to normal. Adding in the fact that Damon said he loved me and that _I_ kissed _him_ made everything awkward. Katherine coming in and telling me it was okay to love them both was just the icing on the cake, but for once in Katherine's long life, she did the right thing, she brought the cure to save Damon's life.

The first few days after Damon was given the cure I made sure he was alright, but after I was sure he was fine I avoided him for about a month unless we were doing something concerning Stefan. I knew it hurt Damon but I needed time to think and sort out the things I was feeling. The thing that kept replaying in my mind the whole time was the kiss, however fleeting and brief it was, it felt like sparks, fireworks, _perfection_. I think that was why I was so scared, I was so scared by how I was feeling and how fast my feelings for Damon were growing and changing. My mind was telling me I loved Stefan and to wait for him, but my heart was saying to let Damon in, give him a chance to make a difference. After two months of mopping and soul searching, I decided to stop pushing Damon away and let fate run its course. I finally realized that I wanted Damon around, that he was a part of my life and without him I was pretty miserable. Now, after seven months of a MIA Stefan, Damon and I were almost always together, I was with him more than Bonnie and Caroline, even Jeremy sometimes. Our whole little group that was in on vampires, werewolves, and Originals, were starting to wonder. Actually, that's a lie, they _had been _wondering about Damon and me, they had been wondering since the day Damon and I went to Georgia. We didn't like to put labels to what was going on, but to everyone else in Mystic Falls it looked like we were dating. Damon and I never really went over the normal boyfriend/girlfriend talk, and we were both okay with that. All we needed to know was that we both loved each other for who the other person was, faults in all. It was all thanks to Stefan leaving that Damon and I grew closer, and all thanks to Stefan that today we are completely relaxed and comfortable around each other.

"Earth to Elena." I heard Damon say. I blinked and focused my eyes in on Damon who was still sitting on the floor.

"What?" I asked as I shook my head slightly.

"You just spaced out on me."

"Sorry." I said as I began to play with the sheets on Stefan's bed. "Do you want me to count?" I asked cheekily as I laid down on my stomach and propped my head up with my arm so I could watch Damon.

"Sure, why not?" Damon said moving on the floor and getting into plank position.

"Ready?" I asked. Damon nodded. "Alright, go." I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of this situation; even a few months ago this sort of familiarity would have been alien to my brain. I'm pretty sure a year ago I would have laughed in someone's face and told them they were crazy if they said I would be watching Damon work out for fun or that we were in some sort of sense dating.

Damon started doing push-ups effortlessly, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down. "Five…six…seven…eight." I mumbled under my breath as I watched his muscles contract and relax over and over. I didn't even realize I was biting my lip until my nerves started to register a small amount of pain. My God Damon was ripped. Damn his perfection. "Twenty-one…twenty-two…twenty-three." I continued to count.

"So how was your day?"

"Fine. Yours?"

"Can't complain. Kind of boring because you weren't here, but besides that it was fine." He said evenly as if we were just talking and he wasn't doing continuous push-ups.

"You just hit fifty." I said.

"You do know that this is going to go for a while, right? I've gone over three hundred before." He gloated.

"I'll take that challenge. If I can stop you before three hundred, what will you do?"

"I will do whatever you want me to do, but if I win you have to do what I say."

"Seventy." I said.

"You better hurry up then." He teased. I hopped off of Stefan's bed and gazed around the room before my eyes landed on his bookshelves. I picked up four or five heavy book and placed them on the ground next to Damon before I went back to get more. "Books, really? You are so old school." He scoffed. "Oh, and by the way, ninety." He said taking my place as the counter.

"I've got the power Damon, for all I know you could just get tired and stop at two hundred."

"Sure, but do you really want to take the chance?" He asked as I piled heavy book after heavy book onto his back. "One hundred and ten." He said after I finished putting the books on his back. It must have been at least fifty pounds and the new weight didn't even faze him. "Wait, did you do something?"

"Shut up." I laughed. "It's not my fault that you are a big-bad vampire that just happens to be ripped."

"So, are you saying that if I wasn't a vampire I couldn't so this?"

"No…"

"Sure." Damon scoffed. I looked around the room for something else heavy that I could at least lift, but I saw nothing. "By the way, one hundred and seventy." I frowned and sat down in front of Damon. "Hello." Damon smiled knowing he was winning as he pushed himself up and then went back down.

"Hi. Are you ticklish?" I asked with a smirk.

"Why would I tell you if I was?"

"Because deep down you want me to win." I said patting his head. Damon pushed himself back up and rolled his eyes at me.

"Sure I do." He mocked. "Two hundred, only one hundred to go. Better hurry up and think of something."

I let out a growl of agitation as I collapsed onto my back; I didn't want Damon to win. I wracked my brain to try and find something heavy enough to stop him but I was drawing a blank. Suddenly I had a brilliant idea. I smiled to myself as I stood up, walked over to Damon and sat down next to him as I began to remove the books from his back.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked. I could tell he was getting a bit more tired but he would never admit it.

"You'll see." I said as I pushed all the books out of the way.

"You've already put books on my back and tried to find out if you could tickle me into submission, I don't think there is much else you can do." Damon laughed. "I am so going to win. Two hundred and fifty." He announced.

"You'd be surprised." I whispered softly. "Hey, can you slow do a bit?" I asked sweetly.

"Why?" Damon asked. I could hear the skepticism and wonder in his voice.

"Just do it." I snapped.

"Fine." Damon said slowing his pace just slightly. I kneeled down next to him a placed my hand on the middle of his back as I lightly slid it to his shoulder. I could hear a soft moan escape Damon's lips at the light touch. I bit my lip as I pulled my hair behind my ear and I slung one arm around his shoulder and the other under is arm. Once there I clamped my fingers together in the middle of this chest before I pulled my legs up to rest on his.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked in astonishment not believing I just crawled onto his back as he almost fell over.

"Adding a bit of extra weight and being distracting." I giggled as I laid my head on his shoulder and just relaxed to the smooth up and down motion of Damon doing his push-ups. I could feel his powerful muscles rippling underneath my touch and it was super sexy.

"Elena, I know almost all girls think that they are fat, but you are not that heavy." I smiled into Damon's back and held back a small giggle.

"Thank you, but I already know that."

"Then why are you clinging to my back like a baby monkey may I ask?"

"To be distracting." I whispered.

"How are you going to b-" Damon stopped talking the second my lips touched his shoulder.

"I thought so." I mumbled continuing to kiss my way along his shoulder to the back of his neck. I felt Damon shudder at the touch.

"You suck." He mumbled hoarsely.

"Sure I do. You love it but you hate that I have this affect on you." I whispered in his ear as I trailed kisses from his ear, up his neck to his shoulder blades.

"Two hundred and seventy-five." He whispered weakly.

"Hmmm, that's nice." I whispered running one of my hands that was clamped on his chest along his abs. I did it to feel every dip and well formed plain along his toned stomach and chest. In the process Damon let out a moan and shook his head trying to stay strong. I smiled and decided now was time to go in for the kill.

"Two hundred and eighty two." He hissed through clenched teeth. I giggled and kissed my way back to his ear were I bit down lightly.

"Time for you to lose." I whispered as I kissed my way from his ear to his neck where I bit him lightly with my blunt teeth and began to gently suck. Damon let out a hoarse moan and I felt him relax under my soft touch.

"Oh hell with it." Damon said as he sped me over to Stefan's bed and pinned me down by my shoulders. I let out a breath and open my eyes to meet Damon's ice blue ones. With one hand I gently caressed his cheek while with the other I intertwined our fingers.

"I won." I laughed as I stared up into Damon's beautiful ice blue eyes.

"Yes, you did. But I have to say you made it impossible for me to not stop." He whispered trailing his fingers along the length of my cheek. I smiled and grabbed his hand as I gave his palm a soft kiss.

"I wanted you to stop so I could make you do what I wanted."

"So since you won, what would you like me to do?" Damon asked with a smile as he began to kiss me along my neck. I closed my eyes and let out a content sigh.

"That." I mumbled softly as I wrapped my arms around Damon's neck pulling him closer.

"Well that's good," he whispered, "because if I won we would have ended up in the same exact place."

"I already knew that, that's why I challenged you. It was a win win for both of us." I said running my hands across his absolutely ripped chest.

"You played me." Damon said pulling away from my neck and moving some of my stray hairs away from my face. I smiled and pulled his lips to mine before replying.

"Are you complaining?" I giggled.

"Not at all." Damon smirked as he captured my lips with his once again. Whatever we were, boyfriend and girlfriend, or just really good friends, why ruin a good thing with labels? We were happy and in love so what more did we really need?

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, my newest one-shot. I bet you all can guess where the rest of that is going. Sorry, but I keep all my writing in the T rated area, it's just me. I also know Elena was a bit out of character but we all have to remember that seven months have passed. A lot can change in seven months, especially when your boyfriend is out on a murderous rampage and couldn't care less about you. With Damon and Elena being around each other so much through those seven months and sort of dating, at some point something like this has to happen. This certainly will not happen in the show sadly, but to all of us fans, it will happen in our imaginations. Soooo, I hope everyone enjoyed the story and the little work-out session Damon and Elena had. It would mean a lot if those of you readers out there would leave me a review telling me how I did. Thanks for reading! :)<strong>

**-Lioness002**


End file.
